


Invasion of the Husband Snatchers

by thefrizz



Category: The Thrilling Adventure Hour
Genre: D/s play (light), F/M, Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefrizz/pseuds/thefrizz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could be stranger than Frank volunteering to open the door to let someone in?<br/>Him disappearing after he opens it!<br/>Sadie goes on a quest to get him back and make him finish what he started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invasion of the Husband Snatchers

“Sadie! You wouldn’t dare!” growled Frank.

“Oh yes I would!” she purred as she escaped her bonds with a devilish look on her face. 

“Dear, I’ve had enough of these games, I am going to assert (and insert) my dominance once and for all and firmly tie you to the bed.”

“Try me,” she challenged, bracing herself against Frank’s advances. Frank grabbed Sadie by the wrists and forced her down onto her back. 

“Well that was physically exerting. A brief intermission after our struggle, my submissive Sadie?”

“Certainly, my dominant dumpling!”

Clink!

“And now, on with it,” Frank said, wrestling himself on top of Sadie. He favored the silken bonds over the coarse rope ones he saved for exorcisms and rougher scenes. For now, they were just playing. The silk tightened around Sadie’s wrists and onto the headboard. The end of the rope tickled the inside of her wrist and her nose wrinkled. Then Frank’s mustache tickled her and she could not prevent a laugh from escaping. She wiggled underneath Frank’s weight causing her exquisite black satin negligee to ride high onto her hips. It revealed very little and quite a lot at the same time. This did not escape Frank’s notice. His eyes devoured her hungrily and he licked his lips.

“Time to make my grand entrance!” He said, much to Sadie’s endless amusement. 

Bang! Bang!

The married couple exchanged a nervous look. 

“Was that a-“ Frank began.

“No! No it wasn’t! On with the show!” Sadie cried out, desperate enough now to thrust herself at Frank most indecently. 

Bang! Bang!

“I am quite certain that was the door. And with such persistence that even I am likely to answer it,” Frank’s eyes left Sadie’s and he looked at the door, his eyebrows raised.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!

“Franklin Delano Rigby Doyle! Do not even think about opening the door!”

“As you wish, my wife! I shall devote my attentions to you and only you and not at all to the someone or something or someones or somethings that is using our door to audition for a fife and drum company!”

But it was quite clear to Sadie that it was simply not the case. “I wish I could thrall you…” she moaned. 

“I am always under your command, darling dearest,” Frank placated, but Sadie was not convinced. 

“I am not convinced!”

“Now why is that?”

“Well, because your pants are on and you are halfway across the room. And if you were under my command you would be wearing nothing and be on top of me!”

Frank looked down at himself. Martini glass, check. Pants, check. Feet moving towards the door, check. Nothing looked out of place. “Well I suppose I do and I suppose I am.”

“What has gotten into you? You’re supposed to be the one who ignores the door in favor for a drink. Speaking of which-“ Sadie paused to survey the room. Frank could no longer hear her as he had left the room.

“Fraaaaaaaaaaaaank! Fraaaaaaaaaaaaaank!” she yelled. “Untie me! I cannot reach the martini tray!”

But Frank was occupied at the door.

“Fraaaaaaaaaaank!” she tried again.

But he did not answer.

“Fraaaaaaaaaaank! I fear I am sobering up!”

No answer.

Sadie expertly slipped her bonds; a skill learned from her art thief days.

“I am tired of playing this game,” she pouted as she rose from the bed and threw on her closest fur coat. She navigated around the empty bottles that littered the floor from their nightly escapades. When she reached the entrance way, she found that it too was empty.

“Frank dear? Are we playing Night Watchman now?” she called out softly, fear rising in her. The door was left open. The door was never left open! 

“Is the apartment always this spooky?”” she asked herself, realizing it was the first time she had even been alone in it at night. The window shades blew eerily in the wind, despite the window never being open. And was the light flickering? She caught a chill despite her fur coat and wrapped it tighter around her. The only sound in the apartment was of her very tall heels clicking on the hardwood.

Sadie checked all over for Frank- the kitchen liquor cabinet, the living room liquor cabinet, the dining room liquor cabinet, the guest room liquor cabinet and the bathroom liquor cabinet. Frank was truly gone. 

Sadie looked down at herself and then around the apartment. She tried to list off all the things she could do in her head, but came up with nothing.

She was stunned.

Suddenly, the telephone rang.

“Hello, Sadie Doyle speaking. Yes. Yes. Oh! Serena! It’s you! Why are you calling me at-" she paused and looked around the room, finding no time piece. Did they own a clock? She checked her wrist for a watch and found only red marks from her restraints. "-at whatever the hour so happens to be. The witching hour you say? Well no, I simply cannot help you because I have a bit of a dilemma of my own. Why, Frank is missing, of course! What else would stop me from helping you? Oh, you don't say. Hmmn. Well in that case, I'll be right over."

Sadie frowned as she hung up the phone onto the receiver. Serena's husband had disappeared with a mysterious late night caller as well. She placed a finger upon her nose to ponder some more. She scanned through her brain to come up with a reasonable explanation of why two husbands of renowned paranormal experts would going missing on the same day at the same time in the same fashion.

"I need a drink," she said to Frank, who, being absent, did not respond. She grabbed the closest bottle and looked for a glass. Finding none near in her time of desperation, she popped the lid with her thumb and tipped the bottle to her lips. Frank hated when she did that, but he wasn't here, was he?

The gin washed over her, bringing her a moment of clarity. She knew what she had to do. And it wouldn't be in her fur coat. Or high heels for that matter. She changed and headed as fast as the taxi would go to Serena's.


End file.
